


他者之诗

by Helice



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Credence Barebone Learning Magic, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Movie(s), Queer Themes, Workaholic Graves
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice
Summary: “像格林德沃这样的人不会真正去爱除了自己以外的任何人，”格雷夫斯边说边往杯子里倒茶。“他可以关心别人，但只在他们对他有用的时候。”这句话重重地击中了克里登斯。他知道这是真相，但缓和抚触与温柔话语的记忆仍旧流连不去。眼前这个人是那么地像他以前所知道的格雷夫斯先生——仍然凛冽漠然，仍然自信到傲慢的程度，但从前只匿伏了黑暗之处，如今却隐然有着一丝丝冷淡的幽默。他仍然让克里登斯的心跳加快，而克里登斯忍不住怀疑自己是否得到了对自身罪孽的报应。即：克里登斯去追寻背叛了他的那个人，却找到了全然不同的另一个。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Other People's Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729683) by [oppisum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppisum/pseuds/oppisum). 



> 暗巷组吃粮啦！

“我们怎么知道这男孩不会再次发作？”克里登斯右边某处有人叫道。他没有去看，他不能去看；他只是一直低着头，双眼盯着地板。

“他不会，”格雷夫斯先生——真正的那位格雷夫斯先生——坚定地说。

“可我们又怎么能 _真的知道_ 呢？他以前已经这么干过两次了。”

“ _他_ ，”格雷夫斯先生强调，“什么也没干。他是一个受害者，被一个种族灭绝狂热者激发了身上因为长年的压抑和虐待所造成的寄生性魔法力量的受害者。”

房间里响起一阵窃窃私语。参议院听证会由近百名男女巫师组成——一个克里登斯做梦也想不到的人数。他看向他们的时间一长就会头晕目眩；活像妈以前描述的那样：如果他能上天堂，也不许傲慢到盯着上帝看。

 _如果_ 。

“他——”有人开口。

格雷夫斯先生打断了他。“请注意一下，把我拘禁了将近一年、并且试图杀死我的一位傲罗同僚的，也正是那同一个种族灭绝狂热者。”

“他伪装成你伪装得实在很好，珀西，”另一个老迈的声音尖声尖气地说。

“你在说我傲慢自大、还是个妙极了的决斗者？”格雷夫斯先生的假笑清晰可闻。“你过奖了，查理。”

主席在对话进一步偏离主题之前开口了。“克里登斯不是孩子了。要接受正式的巫师教育，他年纪太大了。”

“所以你们要把他关起来或者杀掉——只是因为他年纪太大不能进伊法魔尼的罪名？”他厉声说，再次严肃起来。“主席女士，这并非正义所为。他必须接受教导去运用自己的力量。”

“谁会教他呢，格雷夫斯？谁会为一个没有钱、没有家庭、没有魔法技能的成年人负责？”她追问。

沉默降临。克里登斯紧紧闭上眼睛。过去三天他在魔法国会的牢房里彻夜难眠，翻来覆去想得就是这个问题。他们不知道该把他搁到哪里。

沉默延续。他希望自己有力量让地板把他吞没到虚无中去。

“我会，”格雷夫斯先生说。

克里登斯猛地抬起头，敬畏地望向那个外表看起来那么熟悉的人。那张脸可能一模一样，但克里登斯知道，假冒的那个珀西瓦•格雷夫斯绝对不会甘愿负此重责却毫无所求。

“这个男孩救了我的命，”他继续道。“我现在能站在你们面前，只是因为克里登斯追寻了将魔法介绍给他的那个人。”

“你是什么意思？”房间另一边传来一个略带口音的声音。克里登斯想知道这人是不是错过了几份备忘录；他得到的印象是这房间里的每个人都比他更了解他的一生。也许这人一直在外旅行呢，他心想，然后几乎为这个想法的荒谬笑了起来。他也不是头一次好奇使用魔法的人是怎么旅行的。当然不会真的是用扫帚吧。

格雷夫斯先生向前迈步，背对着克里登斯站住了。“尽管格林德沃利用他、背叛他，他仍是第一个展示给克里登斯知道魔法并非值得羞耻之事的人。当克里登斯的默默然形态受到攻击，他的魔法寻求了他所熟悉的、安全的那个人，但找到的却不是他以为的那个珀西瓦•格雷夫斯，而是我——镣锁加身、动弹不得、被咒语噤声；只是为了变身水的效用才仍然活着。”

好奇的低语传遍了整个房间。尖声尖气的那个人又开口了：“他怎么放你自由的？你们两个都没有魔杖。”

格雷夫斯先生侧了侧头。“他身负默默然活到十九岁。稍加指引，小小的无杖魔法并非不可能。”

主席叹了口气。“那是在玩火。他要杀了你也是易如反掌。”

“无论如何我都会死在那里，”他冷冷地道。“你们对自己人当中有个被通缉的黑暗巫师都无能到认不出来，我十分怀疑你们能在我饥渴而亡之前找到我。”

“你说得太过分了，格雷夫斯先生，”之前那个敌意满满的家伙大声宣称。

“安静，”主席开口。“考虑到最近的事件，也许有人应该说得过分些。我们的自满使巫师社会付出了巨大的代价。”

克里登斯双手紧握成拳，指甲深深扎进掌中刺穿了皮肤。他感到了被禁锢幽闭的恐惧；眉间聚结生汗，呼吸也变得短浅急促。

格雷夫斯先生瞥了他一眼。“言已至此，也许我们应该结束会议了。这并不是一场审讯，主席女士。”

“确实不是，”她同意道。“虽然我们最终还是需要进行讯问，现在你和这孩子都该休息了。本次参议院会议到此为止，下次召集预定为下月一日或各位受到传唤之时。参议员们，请记住我们仍处于高度戒备的状态。尽管各位的时间宝贵，我们的安全更不容轻视。解散。”

高高在上的长椅间顿时人声喧杂。克里登斯环顾四周，茫然不知该往何处该做什么。举目皆是的彩色长袍和感官超载压得他手足无措。他忍不住开始怀疑自己还能撑多久时，一只熟悉的手落到了他的肩上。

“跟我来，”格雷夫斯先生的呼吸近在耳边，带起一阵冷颤滑下脊背。克里登斯只能无声地点点头。

他跟在格雷夫斯先生身后，努力挤过在年长男人面前自动分开的涌涌人群。格雷夫斯先生转过身，抓住他的袖子把他拉到身前。

“站直了，”他一边引着克里登斯往前走，一边温和地道。“如果你看着像是他们该为之让道的人，他们就会让开。”

克里登斯使劲吞咽了下，努力挺直脊梁。他很怀疑自己并没能成功地让自己看起来像“该为之让道的人”，但这至少让他比人群中的大多数高了些。因为要跟上格雷夫斯先生的大步，他匆匆忙忙得几乎绊倒，终于在走进一条走廊里的电梯时整个人松了口气。

随着电梯向下移动，格雷夫斯先生略带关切地瞧了瞧他。“你还好吗？”

克里登斯耸耸肩。他真的不知道。他仍然不能完全相信自己真的没有死、这也不是某种诡异形式的炼狱。也许妈说错了。也许炼狱真的存在，而不仅仅是一个由天主教徒长期编造、以便他们对自身罪孽安心的谎言。

“没有冲动想变身成一团杀气腾腾的魔法？

这话几乎让克里登斯微笑了。他摇摇头。

格雷夫斯先生双手一合，“很好。”电梯门正好打开了。他领着路走过许多许多的办公室和办公桌——一排又一排的桌子后面坐满了穿着长袍和西装的人，桌面上满是跑来跑去的纸老鼠。他们经过时职员们靠向彼此窃窃低语；克里登斯再次讶异于这里到底有多少的人。

他加快步子跟上格雷夫斯先生身旁。“到底有多少，呃，用魔法的人？”

“根据最近一次普查，美国大约有一百万，”格雷夫斯先生想也不想就回答。

克里登斯的的脚步颤抖着停下了。一百万。他曾经无法相信哪怕甚至是有一个这样的人存在。一百万个像他这样的人。一百万拥有魔法的人，这还只是在美国；全世界又有多少呢？

“克里登斯？”

克里登斯晃晃身子。“我没事，”他说。他感到泪水盈眶，羞愧地赶紧用袖子把眼泪抹掉。

“来吧，”格雷夫斯先生理解地低声道。他伸出一只手按在克里登斯凸起的肩胛骨之间，轻轻推他向前，远离那些窥探的眼睛和悄声的耳语。

安全抵达满墙书架的办公室之后，格雷夫斯先生几乎是跌坐进办公椅里。他的眉上带着汗气的细密水光；自从克里登斯找到他的那一夜后，他头一回看起来精疲力尽。格雷夫斯先生从某个地下坑洞里被拉出来还不到一个星期；克里登斯真想知道他到底是怎么还能站得起身的。

克里登斯的视线几乎是违背自己意志地追过眼前男人的全身。在西服清晰线条下，他比自己以前所知的格雷夫斯先生更消瘦、更憔悴。克里登斯多希望自己不会仍然注意到他是多么有吸引力、自己的双眼不会想要流连于他下颚的线条和漆黑的发色啊。

年长男人注意到了他的目光，“只要他还留着些一开始的那剂变身水，格林德沃就没必要管我温饱，只要活着就行，”他误解了克里登斯的盯视。

克里登斯只能点点头转开眼。他不知道该怎么回应，于是转而问道，“格雷夫斯先生，您刚才在那里说的是真心的吗？”

“绝无虚言，”格雷夫斯先生说，“不过你指的是哪一句？”

“关于……关于收留我还有……还有教我魔……魔法那里。”

格雷夫斯先生在桌子上轻轻交握双手，叹了口气。“我不会让他们只因为懒惰就把你当成一个罪犯。你救了我，克里登斯；而尽管那个人不是我，对格林德沃对你的无情利用，我也确实感到有一定程度的责任。是的，我是真心的。”

“谢谢您，格雷夫斯先生，”克里登斯说。“太谢谢您了。”

“我有没有提到过我多么讨厌麻鸡的交通方式？”格雷夫斯先生叹气，改变了话题。

克里登斯眨眨眼。“先生？”

“他们还收缴着我的魔杖。估计正在让它把那混蛋过去十一个月来用过的每个咒语都逐字逐句吐清楚哩。”

“为什么，呃，”克里登斯开口。“这跟交通方式有什么关系？”

“魔杖的作用是聚焦并导向巫师的魔法，”格雷夫斯先生解释，“没有魔杖我们能做的事不多，也没法进行幻影移形。”

“幻影移形。那是不是——”克里登斯比出一个漩涡来表示他曾看过另一个格雷夫斯先生转眼无影无踪的方式。

这个格雷夫斯先生疲惫地笑笑，那几乎是喜爱的神情是克里登斯从来没在那张脸上见过的。“对，这——”他模仿克里登斯的手势。“就叫幻影移形，而没有魔杖就幻影移形是非常危险的。我要是敢试，很可能会把脑袋都给丢了。所以，只能是地铁了。”

克里登斯垂下眼睛。“对不起，先生，可我没有搭地铁的钱。如果您告诉我该去哪里，我可以走去的。”

格雷夫斯先生什么也没说，只是开始逐个拉开又关上书桌抽屉。“我发誓，那可恶的家伙把所有东西的位置都给换了。他们怎么会完全没有注意到——啊，”他取出一个小袋子扔过桌面。

克里登斯本能地抓住它，年长男人对他点点头让他打开；里面有好几十个硬币叮叮当当碰在一起。他抬起头。“先生，我不能要。”

“拿着吧。这个部门里到处都是呢。这些在我们的世界里没有用的。”

他慢慢地点头，收好袋子。“谢谢您，先生。”

格雷夫斯先生挥挥手。“别再叫我先生这先生那的啦。你不为我工作，我也还没到四十岁呢。叫我格雷夫斯。除非他们想惹恼我，没人叫我名字的。”

门上一声轻敲免去了克里登斯的回应。

“进来，”格雷夫斯直起身子唤道，之前的倦意全然消踪匿迹。

克里登斯眼神亮了起来，进来的是那位曾经试图阻止他母亲的女士——蒂娜，他想她的名字是蒂娜。

“他怎么样了？”她问。

“问他呀；他会说话，”格雷夫斯简短地回应。“我也很好，谢谢你的关心。”

蒂娜递过去一个意味深长的眼神，不过还是转向克里登斯。“你还好吗？”

“还好吧，”克里登斯的嗓音干裂。他并不完全确定自己这么说有几分真几分假。

“不知所措，”格雷夫斯帮他补充。“我想我告诉他美国巫师社会有多大的时候把他吓得休克了。”

她闭闭眼睛，不过只是接着说：“参议院的听证会怎么样了？

“多余。愚蠢。”

蒂娜恼怒地哼了声。“我还曾经以为在欧洲渡过的时间改变了你，我就是个傻瓜。”

格雷夫斯咧开带着倦意的笑容。“你是没错，不过没其他人那么傻。至少你早早就把自己从组里踢出去了。他们可是整整十一个月都没注意到。‘重案调查’，我倒是问问你；甚至没能看出自己人当中有个通缉犯。”

“他们还是有理由的，先生，他假扮的你十分令人信服哩。”

“他们都这么说。”那个抿嘴的动作在任何一个不那么威严凝重的人脸上都可算是一个嘟嘴了。“我听说在我不在的期间你有了个追求者。”

蒂娜翻翻眼睛。“我不认为‘追求者’是恰当的用词，格雷夫斯先生。而且你说得好像你去度假了一样。”

格雷夫斯挑眉。“绑起来塞上嘴丢在个坑里？跟这地方的愚蠢程度相比仍然算得上是放假。老天，行行好帮个忙，戈德斯汀，别再在我退休或者挂掉之前把自己踢出调查组了。”

“你永远不会退休的。”她微笑回应。“说到这个，你知道你什么时候回来上班吗？”

“他们给了我两个月的休假——营养不良且身心受创，他们说，”他哼气的方式完全表达了对此的看法。“我们走着瞧那能持续多久。在那之前，我可不打算仅仅卧床休养。”

“所以你就打算要教克里登斯基本魔法？”她几乎怀疑地问道。克里登斯对此有些好奇，不过他愿意打赌这跟格雷夫斯看来的耐心程度有关。

“我看这里的风言风语传得很快嘛。”格雷夫斯冷淡地幽默道。他似乎突然有了个主意。“戈德斯汀，想象力丰富、洞察力一流的戈德斯汀。”

她纵容地回以一个完全没被打动的表情。“先生？”

“你捎上克里登斯和我幻影移形到我的公寓怎么样？”

“嗯哼，”她深思着竖起一根手指放到唇上。“我不认为我的工作职责里包括这一项。”

“戈德斯汀女士，”他严肃地开口。“你不能为格林德沃的行为而责备我。”

“哦，绝对不会的，先生，”她假惺惺地无辜道。“我是为您的行为而责备您。我可还没忘记踢踏不停的踢踏舞鞋那件事哩。”

“我求求你，不要让我去乘地铁吧。想想那孩子。他站都站不住啦。”

“好吧，”她叹气。“说句魔法咒语？”

“ _升职_ ，”他咬牙道。

她笑了起来。“不是我想听的那个，不过也成吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

克里登斯双脚落到地面上时几乎绊倒，挣扎着扛过那股沉重的压迫感。他觉得喘不过气来，就像是一下仰面倒在地上了一样。他不晓得自己在哪里，甚至不大清楚发生了什么，只知道魔法显然比看上去更 _痛_ 。

一只大手握住他的手臂让他站稳。

“慢慢来，”格雷夫斯说。“慢慢呼吸，会过去的，就是这样。”

克里登斯的呼吸平复到能开口了。“那——是什么？”

“幻影移形，”蒂娜边说边把克里登斯之前死死攥住的上衣袖子抚平整。“让巫师能瞬间抵达目的地的高阶魔法。”

“显而易见，许多巫师更喜欢用飞路或扫帚旅行，”格雷夫斯补上一句。

克里登斯目瞪口呆。“你们真的会骑着扫帚飞来飞去？”

蒂娜笑了起来，好像他说了什么趣事一样。“我该走了。还有好多文书工作要做呢。保重，克里登斯。”

克里登斯窘迫地微笑点头，然后一下爆裂般的声响，蒂娜就消失了。他转过身，头一次观察四周的环境。这是一间公寓，不是太大，但比他以前到过的哪一间屋子都更好——硬木地板上覆着华丽的地毯，豪华的长绒沙发和椅子，雅致光洁的餐桌。

即便如此，这地方还是有着一股异样的氛围，仿佛已被冰封了不知多久。克里登斯能闻到极轻微的细尘、以及别的一些可能是灰之类的东西的黏腻味道，比他曾经闻到过的任何气味都更苦涩。这味道里带着些他说不清楚的什么，让他手臂上的细毛都根根直立。

“至少那杂种窝在这儿的时候没有重新装潢哩。”格雷夫斯很是不悦地噘着嘴四处打量自己的公寓。“把魔杖拿回来后头一件事就是要把这地方从里到外扫荡一新。我还是能感觉到那家伙挥之不去的恶心存在。”

他往厨房走去，克里登斯试探地跟在后面。格雷夫斯耸耸肩脱下自己的外套搭在椅背上。这是一个漫不经心的动作；像格雷夫斯先生这般讲究的人，克里登斯一度以为他决不会做出这样的行止来。他一个接一个地迅速打开柜子，脸色越来越沉。“简直要命。一颗咖啡豆都没剩下。希望他至少有留下些茶叶吧。”

克里登斯搞不清自己是该回应些话呢，还是说格雷夫斯就是会在心烦时自言自语的那种人。

又到处翻找一轮之后，格雷夫斯胜利地举起一个锡罐。他伸手掏掏口袋，然后顿住了。“从那边拿两个杯子过来好吗？”他指指一个装满碗碟的玻璃门橱柜。

克里登斯照办了。他一边从架子上拿下骨白的杯子，一边心想不知巫师不能使用魔法的感觉是不是和自己能使用魔法一样古怪。他把杯子放在案台上，看着格雷夫斯一脸期待地往空的水壶里瞧。

他打开壶盖又合上，停了一下，然后似乎想起来得从水槽里接水。他装满水壶放到炉子上然后盯着它，就好像在等着水壶自动沸腾起来一样。

然后克里登斯意识到，他可能确实是在等。

克里登斯试探着往前挪了一步。“您这儿有火柴吗？”

“火柴？”格雷夫斯说，仿佛这个词让他很困惑。“啊，火柴，对。”

他打开一个抽屉摸来找去，终于翻出一小盒克里登斯怀疑比自己还要年岁久远的火柴来。格雷夫斯一手拿着它，不知道该怎么办。

克里登斯抖抖索索地伸过手去。“我来可以吗？”

“请吧，”格雷夫斯把火柴递给他。

火柴划了三次才点着。克里登斯一边打开煤气一边把火柴凑到炉子上。点着之后，他开了大火，把水壶放上。

“我快二十年没试过不用魔法冲茶了，”格雷夫斯几乎是在道歉。

“也许，”克里登斯舔舔自己发干的唇。“也许您的晚餐还是叫外卖吧。”

格雷夫斯闻言惊讶地喷笑了声；这声音对克里登斯是如此陌生以至于让他吓了一跳。眼前这个人是那么地像他以前所知道的格雷夫斯先生——仍然凛冽漠然，仍然自信到傲慢的程度，但从前只匿伏了黑暗之处，如今却隐隐透着一丝冷淡的幽默。

他很好奇那个人是怎么办到的——那个被称为格林德沃的人，是怎么能在显然精心研究了格雷夫斯的一举一动的同时，却漏过了这些。

“你想事情的声音够大的，”格雷夫斯边量出茶叶边道。

“对不起，”克里登斯自动回应。

“没必要道歉。但如果是我能解释的事，尽管直说。”

克里登斯再度环视公寓，一色的硬木和暖色，比他想象中像格雷夫斯这般严厉的人的居所更为舒适。 “就是……他们说的是真的。他是很像您——可又不像，”他补充说，格雷夫斯的下颚绷紧了。

“就好像是他把所有最糟的地方都留下了，却忘掉了好的部分，”他没好好想过就继续说了下去。

年长男人脸上掠过一丝晦暗的幽默。“我挺怀疑你真的了解我‘最糟的地方’，不过我明白你的意思。”

水壶哨响，格雷夫斯关掉煤气伸手去拿。

克里登斯赶紧在他直接摸上滚烫的金属前抓住了他的手腕。“小心！”他递过去一条洗碗巾。

“对。谢谢你，”格雷夫斯接过毛巾，把开水倒进杯子里。他没有抬头，继续说道，“像格林德沃这样的人不会真正去爱除了自己以外的任何人。他可以关心别人，但只在他们对他有用的时候。”

这句话仿佛当胸一拳，重重地击中了克里登斯。他知道这是真相，但和缓抚触与温柔话语的记忆仍旧流连不去。眼前这个人不是他曾认识的那个，可是他的沉声低语仍然让克里登斯的心跳加快，他双手的优雅动作仍然让克里登斯的呼吸急促。

也许他活该遭此报应。

他咽下喉间的紧绷。“他假装关心，假装是我的朋友，想让我过上更好的生活。”

“从你的表情来看，装得不怎么样吧。”

克里登斯摇摇头。“那样才最好。如果他装得更像，最后我就会听他的了。”

“他对权力的渴欲是他失败的根源，”格雷夫斯赞同，把一杯热气腾腾的茶推到克里登斯手里。“喝掉。正如英国人说的那样，茶会让所有事情都变好的。要加蜂蜜吗？恐怕占了我公寓的那个种族灭绝狂在被逮到之前没记得要买牛奶。”

克里登斯眨眼。“我没在茶里加过蜂蜜。”在他生病了或者淋雨后，妈允许他喝茶的时候，是永远不会有牛奶或者蜂蜜这种奢侈的。

格雷夫斯从橱柜里取出一罐蜂蜜和一支茶匙。“那你正该是时候尝尝啦。”

克里登斯看着他往自己捧着的杯子里拌进少许金色的蜂蜜。热茶的温度从掌心中驱走了寒冷，第一口轻啜为全身倾注进一股暖意。这几乎比任何他平日的吃食都要甜，却又并不甜得发腻。“谢谢您，”他说。

格雷夫斯没有回应他的感谢，只是指了指厨房的餐桌旁。“坐吧。”

克里登斯乖乖坐下，格雷夫斯坐在他对面的椅子上。他往后靠了靠，眼周重新出现了疲惫的纹路。两人间的沉默并不很令人不适，但克里登斯还是把杯子举在唇边好掩饰自己的缺言少语。

“你还记得你的亲生父母吗？”格雷夫斯突然问起。

克里登斯摇头。“不——不多。只记得我母亲，而且只是闪过的片断。”

一首轻柔的摇篮曲、是听不懂的外语；一头深色卷发；一闪明亮的紫光。

格雷夫斯点头，好像这是意料之中。“我想你的养母是把伊法魔尼给你的入学信烧掉了。考虑到她是谁，估计他们也没再坚持。”

克里登斯猛地抽了口气。他的生活能因这样一个简单的举动而完全脱轨实在讽刺到滑稽，简直就像上帝有种黑暗的幽默感一般。

“您一直都知道自己是个巫师吗？”为了让自己分心，他转而问道。

格雷夫斯双手交握搁在桌上。“我来自一个非常古老的巫师家族，是最早踏上美国这块土地的家族之一。我从小就和魔法一起长大，会在合适的年龄收到伊法魔尼的入学信完全是意料之中。”

“所以就是这样，您早就知道了？因为您的家族有魔法，所以您也会有？”

“当一个家族的血统太纯，也是有可能出现哑炮的，不过格雷夫斯家族的血脉中从来没出现过这个问题。”他回道。克里登斯没有问血统太纯是什么意思。不管是什么意思，他觉得总不会是指自己。“我六岁的时候把一对特别难看的窗帘点着火了来着，从那时起就毫无疑问了。”

克里登斯皱眉。“所以所有的巫师父母也都是巫师？”

“不，”格雷夫斯说。“虽然不常见，麻鸡也可以生出有魔法的后代。大多数巫师幼儿从小就会常常经历自发的魔法爆发，所以麻鸡父母生下的巫师从来不会特别难找。”

“我从来没有过。”克里登斯看着自己杯里的茶渣。“我是说，我周围从来没有发生过什么古怪的事情。直到最近。”

“你所经历的是对一个孩童的魔法的扭曲变态，一种企图保护其宿主的畸形寄生现象，”格雷夫斯说。

克里登斯被变态这个词刺得瑟缩了下。“我不是个孩子了，格雷夫斯先生，”他竭力隐藏自己的难堪。

但格雷夫斯一定还是注意到了，因为他伸出一只带有薄茧的手，握住了克雷登斯瘦弱的手腕。“不，你当然不是。你的魔法能够隐藏了这么多年，保护你不受那个女人的狂怒、还有附身于你的力量对你自身消损的伤害，恰恰证明了你的魔法有多强。”

克里登斯只能点点头，无法全然安心。

“还有，我告诉过你啦，”格雷夫斯又轻轻捏捏他的手腕。“只要叫我格雷夫斯就好。”

客厅窗外，黄昏已然降临。他们说话的这会儿，公寓已经落入了灯光未明的朦胧暮色中。薄暗掩过格雷夫斯的脸，更突出了他俊朗的五官。他的碰触温暖了克里登斯的皮肤，而克里登斯不听话的心脏像只小兔一样跳得飞快。

这不是他曾经知道的那个人，克里登斯提醒自己。这不是那个利用他，利用他的扭曲变态操纵他，让他相信一条毒蛇吐出的谎话的人。

在克里登斯还没说出任何会让自己后悔的话之前，格雷夫斯松开手推开椅子，在地板上留下木头互相刮擦的声响。“时间已经有些晚了。我带你去你的房间吧。”

“你的房间”听来如此陌生，克里登斯不知该怎么反应，只好跟着站起身。厨房外面有三扇门，他默默跟着格雷夫斯走进其中一扇。

“这里就是，”格雷夫斯说。“床有点小，不过还算舒服。”

克里登斯什么都说不出来。即使光线黯淡，他还是能看出这房间几乎比他和佩欣斯（Patience）共用的简陋空间要大两倍。床比他所习惯的大得多，上面铺的绒被比他曾被允许碰过的任何东西都更华美。床脚有个箱子，另一头是两个满满当当的书架。上帝啊，甚至还有个窗户呢。

格雷夫斯转身瞧着房间一角的壁炉想了想，然后目的明确地挥了挥手；火焰在炉架里熊熊燃烧起来。

他回头看看克里登斯，注意到他惊奇的表情。“我没了魔杖也不是全然无助的，”他狡黠地笑了笑。

“谢谢您，先生，”克里登斯说。“十分感谢您的款待。”

格雷夫斯一手拢到耳边。“‘谢谢你’，什么？”

“我——”克里登斯困惑地顿住了，然后才明白过来。“谢谢你，格雷夫斯。”

格雷夫斯给他的亲切神情比炉火更让他感到温暖。

“好多了，”格雷夫斯说。“左边的门是浴室，右边的门是我的房间。去洗澡，我去给咱们找点晚餐来吃。”

“是，先——”格雷夫斯严肃的表情打断了他。“对。好的。”

格雷夫斯转身要走，又在门口停住步子，一手扶在门框上。“还有克里登斯？记得用热水。热水就是洗澡用的。”

他没等克里登斯再说话就关上了门。

克里登斯再度敬畏地环视周围。整个房间就像公寓里的其它地方一样以暖调装饰。深棕、暗褐以及酒红温暖地拥抱着他。他想坐到床上试试看是不是就像看上去那般柔软，但又不肯让自己汗水脏污的衣服把床弄脏。

房间里还是漂浮着一股微弱的灰尘气，和公寓其它部分一样仿佛被弃置已久，但让克里登斯松了口气的是至少并没有那种灰烬的苦涩味道。他暗暗希望那种苦味不是巫师家里常见的气味，可要去问又似乎太过唐突。

他的手指滑过书架上的一本本书脊，上面印的书名都是他几乎认不出来的词语。他识些字，不至于被认为是文盲，但也就仅止于此了。他随手抽了一本，希望不会被禁止。

“阿—尼—马—格斯，基—础—纲—要，”他逐个逐个音节念出浮金花饰封面上的书名。他识得第二个词，但认不出第一个。他打开书，看到书里有东西动了的时候一下把书掉在床上了。

他震惊地盯了它几秒。然后他小心翼翼地伸过去一只手指翻开封面。那不是他的想象。标题页上的绘图是一个女人渐渐变形成一只猫的无尽循环。

他一页一页地翻过精美的书页，能读懂的标题很少，但镂刻的花体却极有吸引力。他费了老大工夫才能从那迷人的书本上挪开视线，把它放回书架上。

他走向格雷夫斯指出的浴室，发现炉架里已经欢迎地燃起了火。他拨弄着爪脚浴缸上的铜把手直到弄清怎么开淋浴，然后脱掉衣服爬了进去。

虽然格雷夫斯那么说，他还是只能允许自己用不冷不热的温水；但即使这样，淋浴的感觉仍像自有一套魔法。过去几天煎熬留下的污垢随水流去，感觉仿佛身受福佑。

香皂的气味让他想起格雷夫斯身上萦绕的气息。克里登斯放纵自己把它捧在鼻尖上长长一会儿才内疚地放开手。他迅速地刷洗，试图忽视那诱人的香气。

他拉开浴帘就看到了干净的衣服和毛巾。他甚至没听见格雷夫斯进来过。纯白的毛巾比他能想象的更松。他犹豫了一下，害怕自己身上的污秽会染黑这片纯白，但他也知道那不可能。他的身体现在很干净，虽然他的灵魂仍然需要彻底的洗涤。

他突发奇想：不知格雷夫斯是不是可以一挥魔杖，就能像清洁其它一切那样除去他灵魂上的污点呢。

不，这大概是不可能的吧。

他的名字如今联系着死亡了，还带着扭曲了自然状态的魔法和偏离了为人天性的欲念。这些连一个巫师都无法洁净的吧。

数分钟后他走出浴室，潮湿的头发搭在额前。睡衣长度正合适，不过肩膀和腰部太松了点——他不安地意识到，这是格雷夫斯的衣服。他不应该喜欢这个念头的。

他不应该喜欢。可他确实喜欢。

厨房桌台前的格雷夫斯抬头看他。“啊，很好。现在还算合适。我拿回魔杖之后可以再改改。或者干脆买新的更好。”

克里登斯闻言睁大了双眼。“不用，真的不用了。您已经帮我太多啦，”他摇摇头。

格雷夫斯没有接话，只是从柜子里取下盘子，又递给克里登斯一只。他接过盘子，不明白格雷夫斯为什么给他这个。格雷夫斯扬扬眉笑了笑。

他打开了餐桌上的一个小纸盒子，一顿克里登斯极少见过、更别说吃过的丰盛晚餐就在他们眼前铺展开来——一整只烤鸡，他几乎认不出来的五颜六色的蔬菜，还有某种烤馅饼。

他惊奇地望向格雷夫斯，不想请求许可，但也不想妄自揣测。

“别只是盯着看。吃吧，”格雷夫斯说，“不过注意点；长期营养不良后暴饮暴食会引发严重的胃痛，我听治疗师这么说的。”

克里登斯犹豫了一下，还是照做了。“刚刚那是什么？”他把蔬菜舀到盘子上，然后又补充道，“谢谢。”

“这是玛格达的飞路送餐——‘为出门在外的女巫提供的家常菜’。或者男巫，在我们来说，”格雷夫斯边回答边把烤鸡切成方便食用的几份，分给克里登斯一份。“经历这么多事之后我们两个都该好好吃一顿了。”

克里登斯找了个位子坐下：“什么是飞路？”

“只要壁炉连接上了飞路网络，巫师就可以用它们旅行。”他吃了一口晚餐，向客厅的壁炉比了比。“这就是为什么巫师家庭里主要的壁炉通常都比一般美国家庭里的大。”

克里登斯脑海中闪现出一段久已遗忘的记忆——一个比多数同类都更大的壁炉，绿色火焰随着他母亲的歌声舞动。

他点点头，不再发问。他不想再给疲惫的格雷夫斯添麻烦了。再说，他也不确定自己的大脑能接受更多——感觉就像是他就算试试，得到的信息都会水一般左耳进右耳出哩。

他们在沉默中吃完晚餐。克里登斯试着让自己的吃相别像只野生动物一样。他观察着格雷夫斯，试图让自己模仿他握餐具的方式，可还是觉得自己就是被允许上了餐桌的一只流浪狗。

盘子里的食物都吃光后，克里登斯用手捂住嘴打了个哈欠。妈会为他的懒惰骂他的，但格雷夫斯只是赞同般地点点头，“我们两个都应该好好地休息了。我会睡在沙发上，所以如果你半夜起来了，不用惊讶。”

能半夜起床到处走是一种全新的自由，但克里登斯没去提这事，“您不用睡沙发上的，您用客房也可以，我睡哪里都行。”

格雷夫斯摇头。“拿回魔杖之前，睡在我能看到门和飞路壁炉的地方我会感觉舒服些。再说，”他又加了一句，“主卧里那味道太可怕了。”

克里登斯皱起眉头。“您是指？”

“你能闻到那股焦臭味吧，那种让你觉得牙根发痒、总想转头查看背后的味道？”

“是的，”他说，为这描述的精准全身发冷。那股味道在鼻端徘徊不去，就好像他的感官无法适应一样。

格雷夫斯疲倦地伸手摸了一把冒出胡渣的下颚。“那种味道是咒怨最深的黑魔法的标志。最强烈的地方主要是在我房间里，而我眼下想都不愿想他到底在那里面做了些啥。我上次离开之后，死亡曾经流连其间。”

一阵战颤溜下克里登斯的后背。他终于知道那味道让他想起什么——可能 _是_ 什么。他吃进胃里的东西危险地翻搅起来。

“那是肉体烧焦的味道，”他微弱却不带疑问地道。

格雷夫斯回以疲惫而理解的眼神。“别想了。”

克里登斯混乱地心想不知自己该怎么不去想这事；他全身每一丝本能都在尖叫着要离开这里，哪怕离开意味着要睡在大街上。

格雷夫斯瞧着他烦乱的表情叹气。“我本来不该告诉你的，但你应该要知道这些。格林德沃利用你更甚于其他任何人，不让你知道他的罪行对你来说并非善举。”

“你怎么能——”克里登斯咬住嘴唇，努力平息自己的歇斯底里。“从我们一踏进这里的那一刻你就知道，你怎么还能表现得这么正常？”

“孩子，这就是我的工作。我每天都要对付魔法世界最黑暗的一面。”格雷夫斯抬起头，眼神放空地凝视着天花板。“你不能以猎捕黑暗巫师为职业、却一直对他们可怖的行为如此敏感。”

格雷夫斯说完就站了起来。克里登斯知道这段对话已经结束了。

他没有离开。他对在魔法世界里有一张温暖的床的渴望克服了他的恐惧。在格雷夫斯的坚持下，他不大情愿地只把盘子放在水槽里而没去洗。

他上床的时候年长男人的话语又在脑海里响起。他全身都累得发麻，可是思想边缘的暗影却愈发深重到他完全无法入睡。哪怕是身下舒服得不像话的床都不能让他静下心闭上眼。

他看着火焰在炉膛里跳动，不需要添柴就能一直燃烧着。他想知道魔法是不是也能像这样让人活着，格林德沃是不是也这样对待这个格雷夫斯来着。

他掀开被子站到炉火前，木地板舒适地温暖着赤裸的双脚。

暖热的火光不足以逐走他脑中的黑暗。

暗影聚成一个看起来像格雷夫斯、却不是他的人，一个教会他与其他人的接触、不但自己动手还驱使他去谋杀的人。他以为自己知道的那个人从未存在，那只不过是一只披着一位好人的表象、全无道德的怪物。

克里登斯腹中翻搅。

他让那只怪物的双手触碰自己的脸，让它亲吻自己的唇。他让它的如簧之舌说服了自己的扭曲变态并不可耻。他敢打赌要是这层假象持续下去，他会让它引诱自己。

他恶心得要吐了。

他命令自己回想记忆中的壁炉和绿色火焰，记起母亲唱的那些柔软调子——他的母亲，在殴打和诅咒中几乎全然被他忘记了的母亲。

他盯着火焰低声念叨着她唱的歌，歌词陌生而意义不明。他哼唱曲调的声音破碎，可是唱出来让他觉得轻松了些。


	3. Chapter 3

克里登斯不记得自己是怎么睡着的了，但他醒来时是躺在壁炉旁的地板上的炉火仍熊熊烧得劈啪作响。窗外阳光灿烂，时间至少已经八点半了。

他一下跳起身来，害怕自己睡过头了。睡过头去干什么，这他不知道，不过他还是照样几乎跑进了厨房。他不记得自己上一次睡得这么晚是什么时候。

整个公寓里静悄悄的。他放轻了脚步，想着格雷夫斯可能还没醒；可是当他转过拐角走进客厅时，沙发上是空的。他回头瞅瞅，没错，浴室里也没人。

他还没来得及担心就一眼瞧见餐桌上的一张纸，旁边还放着一个贝果面包。他拿起面包，眯眼看看纸上潦草跳跃的字体。即使不是这样蜘蛛般的混乱手写，克里登斯也读不懂几个词。

他能看出最上方写的是他的名字，以及最后写的大概是格雷夫斯的签名。他能认出“去了”、“魔杖”、“回来”还有“吃”。这足够让他大概猜出留言的大意，不过他不能确定对不对。

他拿起面包，至少相当确定这是留给他的；然后边吃边伸着一只手等着接住可能掉下来的面包屑。 _那股味道_ 还在徘徊，让他几乎食不下咽。他不想弄脏玻璃杯子、也不想冒昧动用餐具，所以只是凑在水槽旁边用双手掬水喝了几口。

之后他站在客厅中间，不知道自己在一个巫师空旷无人的公寓里该做些什么。以曼哈顿的星期四来说，这地方简直静森森得过分——与其说是封存在琥珀里，更像是时间都被冰封了一样。他好奇地走向沙发后面的一列窗户。

眼前看到的景色让他不禁抓紧了窗台。他身处的公寓至少在十三层楼以上，即使按照曼哈顿的标准这还不算什么，他是极少到过任何建筑的五楼以上的。他使劲呼吸让自己克服这个高度，然后往下看好寻找街道上的细节。根据大楼的高度和底下街道的走向，他估计自己是在百老汇的某个地方，可能中城以下。

这样的公寓的价格，光一个月的花费就得比——好吧，他甚至找不到一个比较的标准。这个想法使克里登斯坐倒在沙发上，几乎要喘不过气了。他不知道自己的生活是什么时候突然转上了这么一条意外的道路的。

不对，他知道。他只是不愿承认。这一切都是从那一天开始的：他相信了一个穿着体面、告诉他他很特别的人，一个亲吻他、说他是正常的、又背叛欺骗他的人。

那个人可能是他知道魔法的原因，但是格雷夫斯先生才是给他机会去学习魔法的那一个。格雷夫斯，眼下不知身在何处、只留给他一张他甚至没法好好看懂的字条的格雷夫斯。他不知道自己的恩人如果晓得自己连字都不识几个，该有多么反感。

克里登斯站起来，不知道自己要做什么，却很清楚不能只是坐在这里想来想去。

他总被人说是笨，事实上他并不蠢；只是对他来说，思考的结果从来都不怎么愉快。

壁炉附近还有两个靠墙的书架。他一本一本地把书取下了，努力记住顺序好照原样放回去。他把书都摊开在咖啡桌上，然后盘腿坐到地板上。

书本吸引了他，无法读懂的文字仿佛一行行嗑了安非他命的蚂蚁在页面上跳着舞，让他深深沉浸其中。他翻过一页又一页，寻找着偶尔出现其间的图片；这些会动的图描绘了他出生其中、却一度错失的这个世界。

他努力别去想格雷夫斯，别去想他是不是还好。克里登斯紧紧地抓住字条，把纸的边缘都弄皱了。既然字条里提到魔法，他甚至不能去找人问问这上面写了些什么。

突然间传来砰的一声。克里登斯抬头正好看到格雷夫斯在厨房的涡旋里现形。

克里登斯站起来，强迫自己走——而不是跑过去。“你回来啦，”他说。

“魔杖也回来了。我是绝对不肯再过一个没有魔杖的晚上了，只要能把它拿回来，我才不管得对谁大喊大叫呢，”格雷夫斯说着从外套口袋里掏出魔杖。他握着魔杖漫不经心地轻轻挑了下，昨晚用过的盘子就旋转着飘起来开始自动在水槽里刷洗。他对克里登斯皱了皱眉——克里登斯的注意力这回集中在他身上、而不是眼前展现的魔法了。“你没看到我留的字条？”

“我——看到了，”克里登斯举起有点发皱的纸张。

格雷夫斯扬起一边眉毛。“那么我想你是没看到浴室里有替换的衣服那部分咯？”

克里登斯脸上发热。“噢，我想我看到了的。对不起，给您添麻烦了。”

格雷夫斯敏锐的双眼扫过他的神情。“你不识字，是吧。”

这并不是一个真正的问题，但克里登斯还是磕磕巴巴地说，“识字的，我——呃，不，不是全部，可是还是，还是会一点的。我的意思是——”

“呼吸，”格雷夫斯打断他。

克里登斯的肩膀耷拉下来。“我很抱歉。我不能——”

“别道歉，”格雷夫斯温和地道。他又皱了皱眉，朝咖啡桌扬扬头。“如果你不识字，那边是在干嘛？”

克里登斯脸上的热气越发烧得厉害了。他知道自己脸色太苍白了，格雷夫斯不可能没注意他在脸红。“我在，呃——”他清清嗓子。“我在看那些图——图片。”

“显然我们需要的不止是魔法课，”格雷夫斯干巴巴地来了一句。

“先生，真的很对不——”克里登斯开口，但是一只暖和的手掌按在他的嘴上止住了他的话。他瞪大了眼睛，迷惑地对格雷夫斯眨眼。

“克里登斯，你没有做任何需要道歉的事。我曾与许多几乎不会写自己名字、但一样聪明勇敢的人共事。不必为此感到羞耻，孩子。你只需要有人教你学习。”

克里登斯真想要相信这话，真希望可以减少一分自己身负的耻辱，但妈说过的话言犹在耳—— _蠢小子，连字都不认识；教你也没用，你笨得学也学不会_ 。

他晃晃脑袋赶走想起的残酷话语。“我可以——我是说，”他再度开口，“您觉得我能学会吗？”

“当然了。在你这个年龄不会很容易，但学习魔法也一样难。”格雷夫斯上下打量着公寓。“我清扫的时候你换件衣服出去走走吧。我很确定傲罗已经清理过了，不过在我处理主卧室里留下的痕迹时，你可能最好别待在这里。”

克里登斯眨眨眼，不太确定傲罗是什么。“好的，让我先——”他准备把书放回架子上，但格雷夫斯叫住了他。

“放着吧。”

“可是——”

“放。着。”格雷夫斯微微笑着坚持道。

克里登斯乖乖照办，向浴室走去。放在浴室里的衣服款式简单，不过料子很好。他抚过午夜蓝的衬衫，布料比往常穿的要柔软得多。让他更安心的是裤子极合身，完全不需要皮带。

他注意到格雷夫斯甚至没有给他一条。

开门时克里登斯被自己的倒影吸引了视线。他如今的形象比自己通常所见的好多了。头发还是不整齐，肩膀和手肘瘦得感觉不大健康，和衣服似乎也不太相衬。他在还没看到更多不值得喜欢的地方之前转开了目光。

“我已经设置好防护魔法让你自由进出，”克里登斯再次走进厨房时格雷夫斯对他说。“也告诉过门童接下来几个月都能看到你的。拿着这个。”

一把钥匙塞进他手里。有那么无止尽的一瞬间，格雷夫斯的手暖暖地按在他的掌心——然后就撤开了，克里登斯感到奇怪的失落。

克里登斯张开嘴想说些什么，什么都好，好延长他必须离开之前的时间。他不知道自己都在想些什么，那么快就如此依恋一个只是出于怜悯收留他的男人，一个有着曾把他的心片片撕碎的那张脸的男人。

他一声不响地走向门口。

“还有一件事，”格雷夫斯说。克里登斯回头，努力不让自己的表情显出松了口气的样子。

格雷夫斯耸肩脱下大衣，打开举起来对着克里登斯。

克里登斯后退了一步。“先生，我不能。”

年长男人没忍住叹气。“你是不是总是一紧张就要叫我‘先生’？穿上吧。外面的风一下就能把你吹个透心凉，我可不能放你出去冷死。”

克里登斯不情愿地转过身，把手臂伸进大衣的袖管里。衣服还带着格雷夫斯的体温，这就足以让克里登斯无法呼吸了。感觉仿佛是被整个人拥抱住，那种暖热让他几近晕眩。

格雷夫斯双手顺下他的肩膀，抚平大衣上的皱痕。手指在克里登斯肩颈处一道弯曲的疤痕上停留了一会儿。那是因为他偷偷给食物一个带有“女巫标记”的女孩而得的。

格雷夫斯握了握他的手臂，然后踏到他身后，把围巾从大衣的翻领下拉出来围在克里登斯脖子上，才赞许地点点头。克里登斯实在没法想象自己的样子有什么可赞许的；他在能说出或做出任何自己会后悔的事情之前赶紧出门了。

 

曼哈顿无止尽的冬天已开始在即将到来的春天面前节节败退。不过格雷夫斯说得很对；建筑物之间扫过的冷风虽有着丝丝回暖，仍然寒意重重。他一直走到能弄清位置的路牌前才停步。

他意识到公寓离联合广场不远。克里登斯以前到过联合广场参加教会的集会之类，但这里比通常会去的地方要更往北些。他往更熟悉的方向漫无目的地走去。风中带来哈德逊河微咸的水气，但要是去码头大概会被其他孤儿认出来。

他边走边偷偷地嗅着大衣的衣领。那上面有格雷夫斯的气息，轻微的古龙水、古老的木材、还有一些就是格雷夫斯的味道，锋锐而坚强。格林德沃侵进克里登斯的个人空间时也带着几乎相同的味道。几乎——但现在不同了。

不对，他意识到。现在少了些什么。在格雷夫斯独特的气息中，格林德沃身上还有挥之不去的、黑魔法的黏腻味道。从克雷登斯遇见他的那一刻起，黑暗已在格林德沃的存在上烙下了标记，克里登斯只是太过盲目于魔法而没有注意到。

格雷夫斯的气息更让他喜欢；仍然深暗，却不是黑魔法的那种方式。这种独特而分明的男性气息，会在克里登斯心里唤醒某种可怕的东西。

他仔细考虑了下同这个人一起生活——靠他生活——好几个月的想法。妈殴打他感觉就像是他对自己在她的屋子里占据一席之地的赎罪。他没有可以补偿格雷夫斯的办法，没有任何方式可以让自己不只是一个可怜巴巴的施善对象；格雷夫斯需要的一切都可以用魔法做到，克里登斯甚至不能通过做家务来让自己有点用。

更要命的是，他怎么能同格雷夫斯如此接近、相处那么久，还不泄露出自己对格雷夫斯扭曲本性的欲望？

他看进那双曾背叛自己的相同双眼时应该感到厌恶，但他不能。吸引他的那个人不是格雷夫斯；而如今那双一模一样的眸中带着同情和幽默，这种吸引力正在在威胁着要绽放成一些更加违背自然的什么。

他摇摇头赶走这些想法。希望这是他永远不需要去处理的事情。

克里登斯环顾四周，想知道格雷夫斯说的“出去走走”大概该多久。他已经走过联合广场，到了蒸汽滚滚的低矮楼房区。他知道这些是工厂，只有打开的窗户通通风、满是女人和远比他年轻的孩子们在缝制衣服的工厂。

他还在孤儿院时就在这种地方工作；如果妈没有收养他，他大概现在还在里面工作。他怀疑自己可以让格雷夫斯明白，被妈殴打和那样的生活——他在教会以外的唯一生活——是完全不能相比的。

他没法再看着厂房，只好转回来时的方向。找到路回去倒很容易；为了不迷路他一直沿着第十四街走的。他边走边对自己哼着歌，过了一会儿才注意到自己又再哼母亲的摇篮曲了。

他回到公寓时落日已深，空气中寒意渐重。

他走进的公寓像是一个全然不同的地方，生气勃勃、充满光亮。一堆衣服正在自己洗涤，文件在起居室另一侧的临时办公空间中自动分着类。

今晚所有的灯都亮着，壁炉里的火焰烧得劈啪作响。最棒的是那股尘螨和苦灰的味道消失了，如今屋里只有微微的松树清香。虽然克里登斯知道这是胡言乱语，可是整个公寓就仿佛同底下的城市一样在无休止的冬天中重新苏醒了一般。

格雷夫斯正坐在沙发上，一手松松地握着魔杖，另一手拿着本书头也没抬。“我都开始担心你散步到新泽西去了。”

“我想事情想迷了，”克里登斯本能地防御着他明知不会出现的打击。

“总比走迷路了好。”格雷夫斯翻过一页，问：“吃晚饭吗？”

尽管胃里咕咕作响，克里登斯还是摇摇头。“不用了，谢谢你。”

书页上沿露出格雷夫斯扬起的双眉。“让我换个说法——吃晚饭了。我来做。去洗手。”

克里登斯没再反对，乖乖去了浴室。他再出来时，格雷夫斯正高高举起魔杖，让材料在空中结合形成一个鸡肉馅饼。一挥一弹，盘子就自己飞来在桌上铺开。一旋一绕，一支葡萄酒就从柜子里转出来，跳开瓶塞，自动倒在两个杯子里。一下轻戳，桌子中间的长烛就点亮了。

格雷夫斯往餐桌比了一个“你先请”的优雅手势。

克里登斯坐下了。他不信任自己细瘦不稳的双手，所以等格雷夫斯把馅饼切开才取了一小块。

“还行吗？”格雷夫斯问。

克里登斯吞下嘴里的食物点点头。“很好吃，谢谢你。”

格雷夫斯咬了口然后皱皱眉。“盐放多了。我太久没做饭啦。”

他啜了一口酒；那只捏在精致的酒杯柄上的手，还有从卷起的衬衫袖口露出的手腕肌肤，都让克里登斯腹中欲念萌生。

克里登斯怀疑地瞧瞧自己的那杯酒。“我从来没——”

“我想你是没尝过酒的，是吧？考虑到你母亲和麻鸡那可笑的禁酒令。”格雷夫斯长长叹了口气，好像克里登斯被剥夺了人生中极大的乐趣一般。“你不是一定要喝，不过试试总不坏的。”

克里登斯拿起杯子，没办法让自己的动作看起来像格雷夫斯那样优雅。深红色的液体在唇上尝起来仿佛是原罪，深暗、浓郁、并非完全令人愉悦的味道。

但是他说服自己，在要担心会被诅咒下地狱的原因里，酒还是最轻的一条呢。

克里登斯决定自己喜欢喝酒。他不太确定自己喜欢那味道，但他喜欢酒所代表的反叛、以及破坏他过去生命中重视的一切。

他尽力不要碰出声响地把酒杯放回到桌上，然后歪了下脑袋。“您相信上帝吗，格雷夫斯先生？”

“你这回是故意的。”格雷夫斯微笑，顽皮地指着他责备道。

“如果我就是故意的呢？”这句话毫不费力地从他的舌尖掉落，克里登斯想知道这是因为酒、还是因为自己所面对的男人的温暖笑容。

“你总是让我惊讶，克里登斯。”格雷夫斯摇摇头。“对你的问题的回答是，不，我不相信上帝。至少不是你母亲和她那种人相信的上帝。”

格雷夫斯的坦承让克里登斯的呼吸都僵住了。“那么你相信什么吗？”他问。

“我们都会相信些什么的，”格雷夫斯回答。他晃了晃杯子，看着酒液在杯壁里旋转滑落。“我相信法律和政府的重要性，但我也相信有时候正确的做法超出了法律和政府的管辖范围。我相信道德是个灰色地带，而真相并不总是正确答案。我相信在某处确实存在着一种更高的力量，但我也相信那种力量他妈的才不关心我们干什么呢。”

从格里夫斯唇边滑落的那句粗话听起来几乎是高雅的。

格雷夫斯抬起头，对上克里登斯的视线。“我不相信有那么一个复仇成性、雷霆暴怒或者是会降下地狱烈火和永恒诅咒的神。我不相信道德的绝对、也不相信基于宗教而非难那些不伤害任何人的行为。”

克里登斯垂下眼盯着自己的空盘子。他没有什么可说的，也完全不想以妈所相信的上帝之名来说些什么。如果那个上帝真的统治众生，祂在克里登斯能做出任何值得被责备的事情之前就已经背弃他了。

格雷夫斯用叉子指指餐桌中间吃了一般的馅饼。“多拿点吃。你跟我住一起不用活得像个苦行僧的。”

“我一直在你这里白吃白住是不对的；对格林德沃做下的事，你不欠我任何东西。”

格雷夫斯疲倦地抹了把脸。“要是我告诉你我喜欢这么做，你会接受我为你提供的东西吗？”

这让克里登斯顿了下。“你的意思是？”

“我是个单身男人，工作高薪，没有孩子，也几乎没有亲友。一个人每次总归只能吃一顿饭，而我更喜欢有人和我一起分享。至少，”格雷夫斯干巴巴地加上一句，“显然当共进晚餐的人是你的时候我是喜欢的。”

克里登斯知道格雷夫斯没有别的意思、只是想让他别再推搪多吃些，但格雷夫斯的话还是让他心底里某些早已冷却成灰的部分再度暖了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

第二天早上八点左右，格雷夫斯在克里登斯的卧室门上敲了敲。“起来了。我们有事要办呢。”他探头往房间里说了句。

克里登斯跳下床，冲进浴室，穿上昨天的衣服——昨晚格雷夫斯挥挥魔杖就洁净一新了。不到四分钟后，他已经踏入厨房准备出发。

格雷夫斯从餐桌上铺开的报纸抬起头挑挑眉，咬了口吐司。“我不是催你的意思。坐下。吃东西。”

克里登斯没拒绝放到面前的另一碟黄油和吐司。报纸上有张照片动了——克里登斯还是不习惯这个。格雷夫斯没说话，给他递过去显然是看过了、放到一边的另外一版。

克里登斯全神贯注地看着这张报纸。版面上全是他没法读懂的标题，还附有一张又一张的图片。他仔细地研究着每一张会动的照片，手指沿着照片上的标题划过，辨别揣测着它们的意思。

“ _麻鸡汽车：如何作用？_ ”克里登斯指着一张汽车图片上的一段文字瞧的时候格雷夫斯读道；然后又指向另一个标题念，“ _英国威森加摩取消对腐坏咒的限制_ 。”

“这条呢？”克里登斯指指一条挤在一角的小篇社论。

“ _美国巫师保密法需要改革吗？_ ”格雷夫斯轻抿起唇。“这个作者现在肯定上了观察名单了。”

克里登斯皱皱眉，格雷夫斯叹了口气。“格林德沃的追随者们通常都会有这类言论。”

克里登斯继续对报纸皱着眉头。“文章说的是什么？”

格雷夫斯俯下身去拉转报纸，好让两人都能看到文章。他一边用食指划过文字一边念。

“ _在我们的社群几近曝光以来的这一个星期，许多女巫和巫师都在扪心自问——我们的方法是正确的吗？这指的是，在无论任何情况下都禁止任何无魔法者知晓魔法的美国法律。几十年来，这条法律撕裂家庭、从母亲的怀抱中夺去她们的孩子。首次签署于1689年的国际保密法赋予每个巫师政府有限的权力，以政府认为合适的手段隐藏巫师的存在。_ ”

格雷夫斯的低语以催眠般的节奏起伏，他的声音和所说的内容都让克里登斯着迷。

“ _我们大洋彼岸的姐妹，英国，则没有这样的限制。生下巫师后代的无魔法者可以被允许知道他们孩子的魔法。使用魔法者也可被允许与无魔法者通婚——尽管此种做法大有争议——并在向魔法部提交一份配偶知情申请后，告知配偶自己的能力。_ ”

“ _许多人认为英国的巫师社群正在稳步尝试让无魔法者逐渐习惯于魔法的存在，为最终的、有些人会说是不可避免的最终曝光奠定基础。如果我们能从这过去一个月所发生的事件中学到些什么，那就是我们这种脆弱的和平是多么容易被打破。_ ”

格雷夫斯清清嗓子，又补充道，“其它部分只是语焉不详地把两星期前发生的事又说了一边。”

内疚和羞耻几乎吞没了克里登斯。有人因为他死了——妈因为他死了。他无法真心诚意地为她哀悼，但那种罪疚仍压在他身上。他的疏忽大意不但造成了死亡，还几乎将巫师世界暴露于恐惧和仇恨的洪流面前。

他的脑中盘旋着无数问题，但最终问出口的是，“人们知道是我做的吗？”

格雷夫斯小心地折起报纸放在一边。“简单的回答是，不，他们不知道。人们只知道是一个默默然大搞了一场破坏。”

“不那么简单的回答呢？”克里登斯追问，不确定自己想知道。

“巫师保密法是我们最神圣的法律之一。没有保密法，我们大概会活在你母亲梦想的那个世界里——充满迫害、烧死巫师，麻鸡与他们不理解的事物争斗不休的世界，”格雷夫斯解释。“大家都知道格林德沃策划了默默然的几次袭击。由于最初的报告中表示默默然已被杀死，比起格林德沃可能使用过的任何工具，大多数人更关注他本人。”

格雷夫斯犹豫片刻后放柔了语气。“在美国，普通的女巫或巫师并不完全了解默默然实际上也是人类的本质。自烧死女巫的时期以来，默默然已极其少见。会有人把你和之前的事件联系起来是不大可能的。”

克里登斯抬头，对上格雷夫斯的视线。格雷夫斯流光的棕色双眸中情感满溢，克里登斯不得不避开眼睛。

“我们该出发了。”格雷夫斯从桌旁站起来，边穿上大衣边说着，“来吧。”

克里登斯跟着他走到客厅的壁炉前。格雷夫斯从炉台上的一个碗里捏出一把粉末扔进火焰里。炉架中顷刻燃着了翡翠绿的火焰——同他对母亲的记忆一模一样，有那么一会儿克里登斯以为自己犹在梦中。

“这是飞路火焰。他们很安全，你可以摸的，”误解了他的困惑的格雷夫斯解释。“你走进火焰，说出要去的地方的名字就行。这回我们要去的是潘达刚广场*。”  
（潘达刚广场：Pendragon Square，钢笔龙这名字不用解释了吧）

“潘——潘达刚广场，”克里登斯自言自语了一遍。

“说得坚定些——不要结巴，”格雷夫斯补充说明。“让我听到你的声音。”

“潘达刚广场。”

“再来。”

“潘达刚广场。”克里登斯这次更大声了些。

“很好。我就在你后面，”格雷夫斯一手按在克里登斯的后腰上，轻轻推他上前。格雷夫斯的动作比绿色火焰更让他背上窜过一阵战颤。

“潘达刚广场，”克里登斯最后一次说道，身周的世界消溶成一个漩涡。他紧闭上眼努力对抗着那股几乎要让他吐了的旋转感。

下一刻他就踉跄着跌出另一个壁炉口。这个壁炉镶嵌着地铁站的白瓷砖，每隔五行就装饰以一行银色瓷砖。格雷夫斯迈出他身后，一手轻轻掸掉大衣上的炉灰。

“我们得给你弄身体面的长袍。在曼哈顿没多少人会穿长袍，但在西方世界的多数其它国家里还是相当流行的。”格雷夫斯沉思着说道，就好像他没有刚刚用壁炉旅行来着。“今天早上我收到一只猫头鹰。魔法国会召我们后天出席，到时如果你穿着传统的长袍，可能会让他们印象更好些。”

克里登斯太过关注要回到魔法国会这件事，没顾得上问收到一只猫头鹰是什么意思。“为——为什么？”他问。

格雷夫斯耸耸肩。“没有什么太麻烦的。现在我们两个都休息过了、他们也有机会讯问格林德沃，只是补上几个最后的问题。”

克里登斯对着人行道皱眉。

“往上瞧瞧，”格雷夫斯语气轻快地示意。

克里登斯抬头。曼哈顿的习习烈风和灰暗的天光都告诉他他们在外面的街上，然而在上方高处他却看到隐约似乎是数百人的脚在磨砂玻璃的天花板上走来走去。他敬畏交加地目瞪口呆了。

“我们上面是海诺德广场*，”格雷夫斯解释。“而这里就是潘达刚广场。”  
（海诺德广场：Herald Square，曼哈顿地标）

他举手比了比克里登斯之前没太注意的一堆店面。最近的窗口里，一个大坩埚里的紫色液体在汩汩冒泡。街对面的镀金陈列柜中展示着一把扫帚。这就像是魔法施咒将一条正常的纽约街道变成了梦境一般。

克里登斯带着一份扭曲的愉悦心想，要是妈知道在他们通常集会的场所之一底下竟是如此光景，准会心脏病发作哩。

“这边，”格雷夫斯引过他的注意力。他走进的那扇门两边都华丽地展示着镶满花边的长袍。克里登斯真心希望巫师的长袍不全都是这样。

他几乎还没来得及打量一下店里，就被一只长着蝙蝠耳朵的生物赶去站到一个矮台上。它开始用一卷卷尺对他戳戳刺刺，自言自语地咕哝着尺寸。格雷夫斯挥手赶开在他周围像苍蝇一样坚持不懈徘徊不去的另一只。

“五英尺，十一点半英寸，”对付克里登斯的那只说。“先生太瘦啦，太瘦啦。”

一位身着午夜蓝长袍的女巫用一卷布料戳戳它。“没礼貌，咪普。坏家养小精灵。”

“咪普道歉，先生，可是咪普还是得坚持您该多吃些，”她黑着脸继续咕哝。

格雷夫斯忍不住笑了一声，转向女巫。“他需要三套长袍，”他说。“还有双倍的衬衫和裤子。袍子要黑色，衬衫用你认为适合他的任何颜色都行。”

“很好，很好，”女巫说。“还有别的吗？”

“不少哩。他需要完整的全套着装，所有的基本衣物。”

女巫扬起一条修整完美的眉毛。“那得花上两百卓格*哩。”  
（卓格：dragot，美国巫师货币。）

“那不是问题，”格雷夫斯坚持。

克里登斯不知道一卓格是多少钱，但女巫的反应让他认为一定价值不菲。他开口反对，但咪普用卷尺一下狠戳让他闭了嘴。

“如果英俊的巫师想要给您买衣服，那就让英俊的巫师给您买衣服，”家养小精灵的耳语大声得整个店里都能听见。

克里登斯脸上发烧。格雷夫斯假装咳嗽，用手掩去笑声。

“您有兴趣看看正装长袍吗？”女巫大声问道，指指窗口里展示的花边怪。“这是伦敦最新流行的时尚款式哦。”

格雷夫斯的脸上露出一个痛苦的表情。“不用了女士，我想我们这就很好。”

“非常好。您的订单应该一天就能完成。如果您留下您的飞路地址，明天我会让咪普送上门的。”

格雷夫斯写下一张纸条，然后把克里登斯又带了出去。经过了裁缝店里的闷热后，凉凉的微风让人倍感清爽。

“谢谢，”克里登斯认真地说。

格雷夫斯没看他。“我们还有另一个地方要去。”

克里登斯抓住他的大衣袖口，让格雷夫斯看着他。“我是真心的，格雷夫斯。非常感谢。”

格雷夫斯神情显得有点尴尬，这跟他通常的自信表现大相径庭。“别客气。我有钱不花也没意思。”

“还是谢谢你。”

“够啦。别提了。真的，”格雷夫斯转开视线坚持道。他领着克里登斯进了另一家雅致但不特别的店。

“啊，珀西瓦！”他们一进门柜台后面那个又高又瘦的老头儿就热情地喊道。“真高兴见到你。老天，已经好久了是吧？这是你儿子吗？”

格雷夫斯闻言瑟缩了下，克里登斯脸红了。格雷夫斯比他大了总好有二十岁，可他直到现在还从没认真考虑过他们的年龄差多少。

“不，不是。这是克里登斯，”格雷夫斯说，一手搭在克里登斯背后引着他走向柜台。“他需要一根魔杖。”

“啊，替补用的？”琼克先生问，完全没为自己的误解心烦。“你原来用的是什么？我不记得以前你有来买过魔杖。”

“克里登斯的情况恐怕比较特殊，琼克先生，”格雷夫斯说。“克里登斯之前没有魔杖。”

“你说没有魔杖？在他这年纪？天呀天呀。那确实如你所说，相当特殊哩。”老人转身在一个堆满箱盒的低矮架子上翻找起来，然后又转过来面对他们。“不是哑炮吗？”

“不，只是成长得比较晚些。”

琼克先生抬抬蓬松的眉毛。“确实比较晚哩。”

他抽出一排盒子，第一个盒子打开来是一根比他见过格雷夫斯所用的更短的魔杖。琼克先生把魔杖递过去，克里登斯敬畏又不太情愿地接在手里。他拿着魔杖，对琼克先生比出的“继续”的手势不知该如何是好。格雷夫斯扶着他的肩膀，让他转身面对空白的墙壁，示范了个轻挥魔杖的动作。

克里登斯轻轻挥了一下。

什么都没发生。

四十五分钟和至少同样数量的魔杖之后，琼克先生从眉上抹掉一滴汗珠。“不是哑炮，真的？你知道有些哑炮也会有周期性的魔法爆发的。”

“他不是哑炮，”格雷夫斯一字一句强调，语气隐隐烦躁。

琼克先生举起双手。“好的，好的。”

琼克先生消失到柜台后面去取更多魔杖时，格雷夫斯双手捧起克里登斯的脸，让他抬起头来看着自己。“你不是哑炮，克里登斯。”

“可如果我是呢？”克里登斯忧愁低语。

“那末你还是一样拥有魔法，足以成为我们的世界的一分子，”格雷夫斯干脆地回答。“但你不是。你把我从那见鬼的地方带了出来，记得吗？有时候只是需要一点时间找到正确的魔杖罢了。呼吸，放松，记住在这里你不需要隐藏自己。”

克里登斯看着他的棕色双眸点点头，这一次总算相信他的话了。

琼克先生在两人左边清清嗓子，叹了口气。“你坚持认定他不是哑炮。那可能是因为他的魔法跟我使用的猫豹毛杖芯不能兼容。这也不是前所未有的事情，不过我活了这么久，可只见过两回。”

“所以你的意思是，如果他想要一根魔杖，他必须去伦敦或者布拉格找吗？”格雷夫斯显得有些困惑。

“可能吧，可能吧，”琼克先生说。见格雷夫斯的表情阴沉下来，他赶紧举起手示意。“瞧这脾气跟你的魔杖可真是一如既往地相配。黑檀。一直都是黑檀的魔杖。你从来一点都不退怯，珀西瓦，我二十八年前第一次看到你的时候就这样。”

“克里登斯的魔杖，琼克先生，”格雷夫斯咬着牙吐出一句。

“嗯，我手上正巧有几支伯乌苏卡和奥利凡德。我专门订来研究的，不过我想我们可以试试。”  
（伯乌苏卡：Bouška，奥利凡德：Ollivander，都是魔杖制造者）

“如果那些也不行怎么办？”克里登斯问。

“那我们就把我店里的每一根魔杖都试一遍，再不行的话我们就把你送到欧洲去，”琼克先生语调轻快地挑眉。

克里登斯一口气呛住了，琼克先生大力拍了拍他后背。

上帝， _欧洲_ 哪。他几乎想都没想过离开这个城市，更不用说美洲大陆了。至少当这个想法是源于他对魔法的无能时，听起来并不吸引。

格雷夫斯一手按按他的肩膀。“拿出来吧。我们试试看。”

“你们得明白，”琼克先生犹豫道，“我研究这几支特定的魔杖，是因为它们本质上自相矛盾。奥利凡德和伯乌苏卡都制造这种各种组成材料的性质就彼此抗衡的魔杖。像这样的魔杖很少卖得出去，作为要维持商店运营的店主，我从来就不太理解它们存在的意义。不过作为魔杖制造者，我明白会有某些人——我是说，极少数的某些人——会更适用这种魔杖。所以克里登斯很有可能挑不中任何一支。”

格雷夫斯点头，手在克里登斯肩上握紧。“无论如何，我们把他送去英国之前都要先试试。”

琼克先生不一会儿就从储藏室里抱来六个盒子。他打开第一个盒子——盖子上标着“伯乌苏卡•赫尔基”，克里登斯相当肯定自己不是因为看不明白那笔字才不解其意的。他小心地从递过来的盒子里取出魔杖，转身面对空白的砖墙。  
（伯乌苏卡•赫尔基：Bouška Hůlky，据查为捷克语。）

他挥动魔杖，感觉自己特别蠢、而且比之前任何一次都更不抱希望。

一声爆响传遍整个房间，墙上出现一条裂缝。

他看向格雷夫斯，年长男人脸上绽放了一个笑容。

琼克先生歪着头点了点，“嗯，至少这有进步啦。白蜡木，跟你之前试过的好几支一样，所以问题一定是杖芯的猫豹毛了。有意思。”他拿出一支老式的羽毛笔开始做笔记。

下一支魔杖召唤来一潭水。格雷夫斯使劲驱除在他们周围徐徐上升的水时，琼克先生只是爬上柜台继续写写画画。

第三支魔杖只发出一下像噗气一样的声响。琼克先生还是在记笔记。

第四支把琼克先生的羽毛笔点着了，不过仍然没打断他奋笔疾书。克里登斯不太确定格雷夫斯是想揍这位魔杖制造者一拳还是大笑出声。

但当克里登斯的手指握上第五支魔杖，一束金色火花射入空中，又爆炸成银色星雨落下。有些什么感觉 _对_ 了，就好像克里登斯发现自己所缺失的一部分。有那么一刻，这种感觉让他无法呼吸、仿佛整个世界都静止了。

琼克先生双手合十。“梅林的胡子啊，我们找到了！”

格雷夫斯倾身俯向克里登斯。“我说过你会找到的，”他几乎是贴在克里登斯耳边低声道。克里登斯的脊背上窜过一阵与魔法全无关系的颤抖。

“十二点五英寸；苹果木加龙心弦杖芯，”琼克先生念念有词地把魔杖重新装回盒子里、再套上袋子。“我都没法计较这是奥利凡德的魔杖了。好孩子，你有空的时候，愿意来店里让我看看你的魔法跟我新款设计的魔杖适配与否吗？我可不能制造出有巫师用不了的魔杖啊。”

“琼克先生，我想克里登斯今天挥舞的魔杖足以——”

“好的，”克里登斯同意，打断了格雷夫斯。“我——我很乐意。”

他的魔法可以做有用的事、做好的事，这个想法让他想要尽己所能帮助这位古怪的老人家。

“妙极了，”琼克先生把袋子从柜台上推给他。

格雷夫斯好奇地瞧了他一眼，不过什么都没说。他们离开店里，再度置身于寒风中；沿着大街一直往前时，克里登斯把袋子紧紧抱在胸前。他发誓自己可以感觉到袋子里的魔杖仿佛将光亮凝聚至白热般在呼唤他。魔杖是他在这个梦幻的世界中容身有所的证明。他有生以来第一次感觉自己有归属之处。

格雷夫斯瞅瞅他，唇上露出一个几乎不见痕迹的微笑：“我们把魔杖留到最后也许是件好事哩。虽然我得承认我有些好奇。”

克里登斯心里重重一沉。“好奇我是不是有足够的魔法？”

格雷夫斯叹气。“对于那一点我毫无疑问。不，我好奇的是你会被什么样的魔杖选中。一支魔杖能表露其使用者的许多方面，而你的魔杖告诉我们的可相当有趣。”

“你是指琼克先生之前说的，这支魔杖是自相——自相盾矛的。”

“自相矛盾，”格雷夫斯纠正他。“意思是本质上有所冲突。在我们这个特定的情况来说，是一支苹果木造、以龙心弦为杖芯的魔杖。”

“怎样冲突的？”克里登斯问。

“在美国很少有人使用以龙为芯的魔杖。这种魔杖很适合黑暗魔法——但使用与否是巫师的选择，与魔杖无关。龙杖芯能造出最强力的魔杖，它们只选择原始力量强大的所有者。这很可能就是为什么猫豹毛杖芯无法为你发挥作用；你需要某些能够控制你体内那种巨大能量的东西。”

他的魔杖当然会适合黑暗魔法了，克里登斯阴沉地想。

像是能听到他的想法一般，格雷夫斯又继续，“另一方面，苹果木被公认为是最——姑且说是最洁身自好的魔杖木材吧。苹果木不喜欢黑魔法——事实上，曾有苹果木魔杖在使用不可饶恕咒时碎裂成片。”

克里登斯摇头，呼吸窒在胸口。“那——那不对的。我——我已经——”他说不出口，无法将那黑暗的行为变成言语，所以他只好说，“有人因为我死去了。”

格雷夫斯停住步子。“那不是你。那甚至不是你的魔法对你内心深处欲望的表现，如果你这么想的话。那是一种黑暗的寄生体对任何威胁其寄主者的攻击。记住，克里登斯。这件事不怪你。”

“那该怪谁？”克里登斯绝望地问。

“命运。伊法魔尼。魔法国会。随便选一个。要责怪的对象多了去，但唯独你是不该被责备的。”

克里登斯双眼盯着格雷夫斯脸上的每一丝动态，寻找着表明这些话只是为了减轻自己内疚所说的谎言的任何迹象。完全没有。起码在他看来，格雷夫斯是真心诚意相信他说的话。

这就像是从克里登斯的肩上卸下了无比沉重的负担。这个人，他越来越崇拜的这个男人，并不相信他是一个杀人犯。

格雷夫斯拍了拍克里登斯手里的袋子。“这支魔杖选择了你是有理由的。这支魔杖属于一个天性毫不乐于使用黑暗魔法的强大巫师。即使在发生了这一切之后，它仍选择了你，克里登斯。”

格雷夫斯的话语听来如同神圣的赦免，洗清他过去的所有罪孽，并打开了一扇通往全新未来的门。

克里登斯不由自主地向前挪动直到前额埋进格雷夫斯的肩上。他不知道自己在寻找什么，只知道贴近格雷夫斯身体的动作似乎是自然而然、令人放心并且稳定心神的。

格雷夫斯惊讶地僵了一下，然后抬起双臂环抱住克里登斯。

克里登斯沉浸在另一个人的体温以及这种感受的新奇当中。原本垂在身边的手臂小心翼翼地举起来环住格雷夫斯的腰部，手指紧抓他的衣服。衣服底下的格雷夫斯仍然坚强可靠，尽管长时间被囚禁让他比克里登斯之前所知的格雷夫斯更瘦了。

克里登斯在踏入这个奇怪的新世界之前从未亲身体验过拥抱。偶尔，在妈心情不好的那些夜里，他会抱着莫蒂丝缇（Modesty）轻轻晃着她，直到她睡着或者太阳升起。她在他衬衫上的紧握成拳的小手是他曾有过唯一的身体接触。

克里登斯把鼻子压在格雷夫斯肩颈处的皮肤上，他呼吸着格雷夫斯的气息时，年长男人的胡茬轻刮过他的脸颊。他知道自己像个孩子一样紧抱着格雷夫斯是多么全无尊严可言，但他无法拒绝这样伸手可得的喜爱之情。

格雷夫斯把他抱得更紧了些安抚他。“嘘嘘嘘。没关系。你现在很好。你有我呢。”

克里登斯突然意识到自己脸上流着泪水，在格雷夫斯颈间留下了湿痕。羞耻淹没了他。他正站在一条人来人往的繁忙街道当中，在另一个男人的怀抱里哭泣。

“对不起。我真的很抱歉，”他勉力说道，一手擦着脸试图抽开身去。

“别这么说。抓紧了，”格雷夫斯说，然后克里登斯再度感受到那种极强的压力在周围直压过来，迫使他和格雷夫斯从颈到臀贴得无比靠近。这一下突然的全身接触太过了——让他感觉到太多不应该感觉的东西。

当压力消退时，克里登斯磕磕绊绊地试图抽身；但格雷夫斯一下接住了他，他才能站着没摔倒。

泪水仍然止歇不尽，但现在克里登斯落泪的理由与之前完全不同。对格雷夫斯的恋慕把他的胃痛苦又恶意地绞成一团。这简直像一块磁铁，一直把他往自己永远得不到的事物那里去吸引。对那个一向待他慷慨大度的人怀有这种扭曲的欲望仿佛是背叛了这份信任。

克里登斯感觉自己快要片片碎裂，他终于要为自己身负的一切罪孽付出代价了。

“好了，咱们来坐下吧，”格雷夫斯让他坐到什么东西上。

这是客厅的沙发，克里登斯意识到。之前他在惊恐中甚至没留意他们已经回到公寓里了。

格雷夫斯走开去。克里登斯没看他，只举起手压在眼睛上，努力阻止眼泪。他集中精神稳住呼吸的节奏，试图找到自己自从遇到真正的格雷夫斯后获得的平静——不是他把格雷夫斯从那个暗无天日的牢狱中拉出来那可怕的一晚，而是第二次——让他知道自己不是在做梦的那一次。

那时他一直待在魔法国会的牢房里，没人知道该拿这个不是默默然的默然者怎么办。蒂娜每天至少来看他一次，还会带着她妹妹做的饭菜。她告诉他参议院正在讨论如何应对。他的注意力时而集中时而恍惚；一个又一个他甚至没去尝试记住名字的人，来问他一个又一个的问题——多半他都答不上来。

他过去一周以来的记忆顶多只能算是零星片断。他记得最清楚的就是格雷夫斯先生的双手捧在自己脸上、格雷夫斯先生的唇吻在自己唇上、还有意识沉入黑暗前总会出现的，遍布全身的痛苦。

然后在第四天上，一个熟悉得令他心痛的声音的大叫，让他瑟缩到窄小牢房的角落里。

“——你他妈的什么意思，‘他正关在牢房里’？！他还不比个孩子大多少，梅林才知道他受一个怪物利用了有多久，然后你们给他看我们世界的第一眼就是一间牢房？他没再变成一团恶魔云可真是个奇迹了！”

声音越来越大，直到格雷夫斯先生转过拐角出现在他眼前，蒂娜和一个守卫快步跟在他后面。格雷夫斯先生看来一如既往，大衣和围巾随着那严峻挺拔的身形翻动。

“不，”克里登斯往阴影里缩得更深了些。“不，不要。不要是你。”

格雷夫斯先生僵住了，蒂娜在克里登斯更激动之前赶了上了。“克里登斯，没事的，记得我跟你说过的吗，之前你以为是格雷夫斯先生的那个人不是真的？这才是真正的格雷夫斯先生。”

克里登斯皱皱眉。他惊恐的脑海中浮现了一个记忆：他救了一个和他的格雷夫斯长得一模一样、却又不是一模一样的人——如此溃败，如此衰弱，如此绝望。他几乎无法相信这就是那个人。魔法的奇迹，他猜想。

这位格雷夫斯先生举起双手，缓缓向前迈步。“克里登斯，是吧？”他说。“我是珀西瓦•格雷夫斯。我们前几天晚上见过面，不过还未曾正确互相介绍过。很高兴终于见到我的救星了。”

克里登斯慢慢点头。他仔细看时就能观察到细微的差异。这个男人在他层层衣物下更消瘦、更单薄；他的双眼下有黑眼圈，脖子一侧的细长伤疤一直延伸到发际。不过最明显的还是他的眼睛：饱受困扰、疲惫不堪、烦忧重重，却有着克里登斯从未在那棕色双眸中见过的和善。

克里登斯站直身子，小心翼翼地往前挪了一步。“你没有他的眼睛，”他说。

这个格雷夫斯转头瞪他旁边的守卫。“放他出来。”

守卫吓了一跳。“可是主席——”

“我看着像会关心主席说什么吗？ _放他出来_ ，要不我就自己动手了。”

守卫皱起脸，可还是用一根短魔杖指着门锁直到门咔哒一声打开了。蒂娜在克里登斯能反应过来之前就冲了进来双臂环过他的脖子；这个短短的拥抱把他肺里的空气一下都挤了出来。格雷夫斯先生一脸愉悦，双手插在口袋里站在门口。

有什么凉凉的东西推了推克里登斯的手指。他抬起头，格雷夫斯正把一杯水塞进他手里。

“喝，”格雷夫斯命令道。他脱掉了大衣和西服外套，头发凌乱的样子好像曾用手指耙梳而过一样。他在克里登斯身边的沙发上坐下。“我真希望你能早点儿告诉我那些人的死对你是多大的重担就好了。你还好吗？”

“没事，”克里登斯勉力回应，尽管已经止住泪水，声音仍是鼻音浓重。“我真的没事。我想——我想我就是终于对这一切有点扛不住了。”

“扛不住也没关系。处身置地，任何人都会这样的。”

“你就不会。你的生活已经回归正轨，就像你从来没离开过一样，”克里登斯轻声反驳。“他把你关起来将近一年的时间，可能还折磨你来着。你没真的说过这事，除了拿来开玩笑的时候，但我看得出来。有很多你没说过的事情发生了。”

沉默。格雷夫斯慢慢地解开马甲背心，然后挥动魔杖点亮缓缓暗下来的公寓。

“对不起。我过界了，”克里登斯说。

“不，你没有。”

更多的沉默随着这一宣告，直到格雷夫斯摇摇头像一只狗从水上来。

“我以前就经受过钻心剜骨，在我的职业生涯结束之前，也很可能会再次体验这种折磨，”他慢慢说道。“我要不是真他妈的擅长分隔管理，甚至都没法正常生活哩。”

克里登斯轻轻靠过去，好让他们的肩膀倚在一起。除此之外他不知道还能怎样提供安慰，任何他能说的话大概都不会有帮助吧。

几分钟后，克里登斯缓声道：“这很有趣。你有时候会骂粗话。他从来不会。”

格雷夫斯的唇上扭出一个讽刺的假笑。“他可能觉得自己高大上得不值得爆粗口哩。”

“你不这么觉得？”克里登斯真心好奇了。

格雷夫斯稍微歪过身子看着他。“发泄效果很好哦。你也该试试，”他干巴巴地说。

克里登斯脸红了，但这至少比眼泪更好。“我——我不觉得我可以说得出口。”

格雷夫斯大笑。笑声中有温暖的感觉，仿佛他们不是几分钟前才讨论过他对酷刑折磨的熟悉程度来着。“你当然可以。只要有个好理由，每个人都可以。我的哲学是，如果会让你感觉更好，为什么还要等个操蛋的理由？”

克里登斯不由自主尴尬地尖叫了声。妈会为这等淫词秽语活剥了他的皮。更糟的是，这话隐含的意味让他紧张。这不是能在光天化日之下谈论的话题——尤其是对于像他这样的人来说。

“我满口操操操让你不舒服啦？”格雷夫斯眼中闪动着促狭。

“没有，”克里登斯撒了个谎。格雷夫斯以文雅口音吐出的那个词听起来诱人地肮脏。

“那好啊， _他妈的操蛋狂们他妈的操来操去把事情都操砸了_ ，”格雷夫斯一字一顿讥讽满满地吐道。

“好吧，你的观点已经表达得够清楚啦，”克里登斯只是凭着一点骄傲才堪堪没捂上耳朵。

“操来操去不知在操啥一直是某个操蛋狂的特殊天分——”

克里登斯想都没想就动了。他倾身过去一把捂住了格雷夫斯的嘴。

格雷夫斯大笑起来，扭头躲开克里登斯的手。“好啦，好啦。对不起。我不说啦。”

克里登斯全身都感觉到了格雷夫斯笑语声的震颤。他突然意识到自己的姿势；他正跪在沙发上，努力捂住格雷夫斯的嘴时半个身子都压在格雷夫斯胸前。他赶紧慌慌张张地坐下来，感觉下腹发热。

“我为捉弄你道歉，”格雷夫斯旋了下魔杖打开收音机。“不过能看到你脸上有些血色真的很不错。”


End file.
